


Home Coming

by shamebucket



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Edging, Established Relationship, Fucked Silly, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Reunion Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Relationships: Azumi Seiji/Kobayashi Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Home Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamu/gifts).



>Daichi, please.

I scrunch up my face and scroll up the conversation, trying to see if there was something I missed. My students have all sat down to eat lunch and pulled together their desks to talk to each other, so I should have a couple of minutes to check through my messages.

>Uh, sorry. I don't get it?

I'll admit it. I'm playing a little hard to get. I sit at my desk and munch on my sandwich, making sure to watch over the kids.

>Don't tease me. I've missed you.

I lean back in my chair and type back a message.

>I know. I've missed you too.  
>Been a long week.  
>The apartment's felt empty without you.  
>So I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight.

Seiji types something, but then pauses. I can see that he's finished typing, but hasn't sent the message. Hmm...

>I'm looking forward to it, too.

My eyes nearly pop out of my head and I slam my thumb down on the lockscreen button. Still didn't close the phone fast enough to avoid seeing the picture of a bulge showing through his business suit, taken in a bathroom stall. His hand framed the tent in his pants deliciously. Gah...

I take a swig of water from my bottle and look over my lesson plan another five-times, half-reading my notes as I try to calm my racing heart. I'm going to have to scold him later.

~*~

The apartment is still woefully empty when I get home. It's Friday night and kids are out on the town, having fun. Some of my colleagues are getting drunk, but... I've got something else to attend to. I hang up my coat and get some decaf coffee started (the good stuff, not the cheap pre-ground stuff that Seiji drinks when he's lazy). Hmm... should I try to make something? Seiji likes home-cooked meals and I bet he's a little crabby from eating out so much while on a business trip... I open our mini-fridge and bend over, peering inside. Milk, eggs... some half-wilted eggplant... Look, I'm not great at cooking for myself when the convenience store is so, you know, convenient and on my way home anyway.

"Daichi," a voice says behind me. I stay still. "What are you doing?"

"Ehhh... Trying to figure out what we're having for dinner tonight. Looks like the options are kinda slim, though."

"Hm." Seiji grabs onto my hips. "Luckily for me, my favorite dish is right here."

"Mmmn..." I close the door and grab onto the top of the fridge as Seiji grinds against my ass. "Look, you can't just, ngh, send me dick pics while I'm at school! What if somebody sees??"

"Did they see?" His dick presses hard against my butt as he guides my torso upright.

"No..." I tremble as he nibbles my ear and starts undoing my tie. "Still! I thought you'd be the one scolding me for doing dumb shit back when we first got together. You really think with your dick when you're horny, huh?"

"Need to get even with you somehow." My tie slides to the floor. His dexterous fingers work at my buttons. "You thought with your dick for _how_ many years, again?" 

"Jeez... I don't want to think about it." Seiji's warm hands explore my torso, touching me carefully and methodically. "M-mm. I never expected you to be this insistent in the past... you just let girls walk all over you."

"I could say the same of you." Seiji nips my neck and I sigh. "Just in a different way than me." 

"I guess." I turn around. This is the first time I've seen my boyfriend, face to face, in about a week. He looks a little tired, and maybe slightly disheveled, but there's a glint in his eyes that raises a lump in my throat. Seiji. The person I care most about in the world. He's standing before me and looking at me like _that_ , so... "Give me a kiss?" 

"Gladly." I almost trip over the fridge when his lips meet mine, ferocious and full of need. He rocks his hips forward and I kiss him back, one hand holding onto his back while the other tugs on his hair. He grunts and squeezes my ass, fingers digging into my flesh. 

I break away, panting, and smirk up at him. "Hmm. I think you could kiss me harder... in bed." 

Seiji sighs. "Did you use lines like that on your girlfriends in the past, or am I lucky?" 

"You're just lucky. You landed me, after all!" I slap his ass playfully and laugh. 

"Hmm. You're right. I am lucky." Heat rises to my face and my chest tightens, all the air stolen from my throat. I'm still not used to him saying things like that. It seems so... unreal. Seiji smiles and kisses my cheek. "So? Bed?" 

"Y-Yeah." 

With half-lidded eyes, Seiji guides me to our bedroom. He squeezes onto my hand, never letting go. We approach the futon, and Seiji immediately starts taking off the rest of my clothing. To start, he lowers his face to my neck. My heart pounds, and only quickens further as he pulls my shirt off of my shoulders. Our eyes meet, and he slowly lowers himself to his knees, unzipping my dress pants as he does so. Once his knees hit the floor, he pulls apart the zipper, and gets to work. He looks up at me, giving me a small but knowing grin, and nuzzles my dick through my boxers. I shudder and pet his head, encouraging him. With that, he pulls down my underwear, revealing my half-hard dick. "Mmm." He rubs his cheek against it. It's so soft... I really don't know how he does it. My face gets all scratchy even after 12 hours of not shaving. "Missed you." He closes his eyes and presses kisses along my hardening length, starting at the base and moving up it bit by bit. 

"I missed you, too." I gasp as he licks the underside of my cock, just with the tip of his tongue at first, and then extends his tongue further, letting the weight of my dick rest on his tongue. I feel myself twitch on him as I grow harder, and I think I see his eyes crinkle slightly. With a gentle sigh, he closes his eyes, tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, and wraps his lips around the head. "Nnn!" I tug on his hair and grunt as he slides down on me. It's been a while since we've been together, so it's not like when we first got together: he's able to swallow me with just a little effort, coughing through his nose once before he takes me all the way into his throat. 

He holds me there for a moment, and stays perfectly still... and then he swallows, groaning, before sliding back off me. "Hahh," he pants, licking me all over. His cheeks are red. Before I can say anything or ask him a question, I'm back in his mouth again, and this time he's sucking me off, bobbing his head up and down. He's not deep throating, but it still feels really good. The texture of Seiji's mouth can't be beat. I watch him as he sucks me off. He's enjoying himself - his eyes are closed, eyelids fluttering slightly as he savors this, and there's a clear bulge in his suit pants. As if reading my mind, he slides his right hand between his legs and undoes his pants, allowing himself to pull his cock free. 

"Say, I don't jerk yourself off too hard! I want - _mmm_ ," I moan, as Seiji's left hand spreads my ass cheeks and then a finger prods at my hole. "Yeah," I groan, and he rubs me in circles. His mouth doesn't let up, and he licks and suckles at my cock hungrily. Carefully, he slides in one finger, just deep enough that he's able to - 

I whimper and thrust forward, unable to restrain myself as he rubs against my sensitive spot. He takes it well, barely gagging, but then he stops sucking me. "Finish undressing," he says plainly, and starts taking off his own clothing. First, his tie curls on the floor, followed by his jacket, his shirt, his pants. 

It's hard to take my eyes off of him, but I shuck my pants, underwear, and socks, sitting down on the futon. Once Seiji is naked, he sits next to me. I still can't get over how handsome he is, how perfect his body is. He gazes at my lips, and our faces meet for a brief kiss. I let him lead, let him position me. He lies down, and he gestures for me to straddle his hips, his hand squeezing at my thigh. I bite my lip and press my ass against his hard dick, rubbing back and forth along it. He groans. "Dai-chi," he whispers, running his fingers through my hair. 

I'll be real: I've been fingering myself a lot while Seiji was gone, so it's not going to be hard to take him. I fumble over to the side of the futon, grab some of our trusty lube, and pour some on Seiji's dick. I jerk him once, twice, and then reposition myself. "I'm gonna start," I tell him. He squeezes my thigh and nods... and then is unable to stifle a moan as I slide down and he fills me. I make a strangled sound as he fills me entirely. "S-Seiji," I gasp, my cock already throbbing in warning. Shit. 

Seiji grasps onto the base of my cock and immediately starts fucking me. "A-Ahh!" I cry out. He jerks me as he thrusts, and I grind down against him, meeting his enthusiasm. I bounce on his lap and he growls, his eyes staring up at me with pointed desire. I moan, the firm, hot heat inside of me making me feel like I'm melting. Anal is always so intense, whether I'm giving or receiving, and tonight is no exception. He's in so deep, his cock molding my insides, making me accommodate to his shape. I throw my head back. "Seiji, more, more..." 

He obliges, rolling his hips in circles, spreading me even wider. I tremble, biting onto my hand. "Don't come," Seiji says, an order. Precum drips out of my dick - it's not something I can control. I already feel so close, everything is coming up so fast - 

Seiji grasps onto my cockhead and squeezes hard, preventing any incoming orgasm. I whimper. "H-Heyyyy..." 

"No," Seiji says firmly, slowly moving around inside me. After my high deflates, he lets go of my cock and starts thrusting roughly again. "Nnn," he grunts, squeezing onto my thighs so hard that I think I might bruise. We crash into each other, wave after wave, like a tsunami - wind stirring the water, riling it up and creating wild crests within me. 

To my surprise, Seiji comes first, making sure to hold onto my cock so I can't come with him. His seed fills me, hot jizz coating my insides. I groan, enjoying the feeling of him emptying inside me, and carefully get off of him. His cum drips between my legs and onto the sheets. "Seiji," I say, and lean over him. 

"Mmm..." He kisses me, and I kiss him back, our tongues entwining. His cock is still half-hard between our bellies, and mine craves attention. It craves release. 

"Your turn," I tell him. He nods, agreeing. 

He spreads his legs for me and I slide a lubed hand between them, past his spent cock, past his balls. His eyebrows scrunch in pleasure as I slide one finger inside of him, and then a second. He pants, making small wanton noises as I spread him, twirling my fingers in circles until I'm able to sandwich a third finger in. "Daichi!" he cries, clenching around me. His dick is already starting to wake up again, clear precum beading at his swollen tip. 

Enough of that. I position myself between his legs, and, after lining up, sink inside of him, slowly, slowly. He moans loudly, clutching onto the pillow above him. "Daichi...!" He looks at me through tear-rimmed eyes, taking in a few shaky breaths... and then he cries out, reacting as I rub my cock pointedly against his prostate. "More, more!" 

God, it's so hard to not just _rail_ Seiji when he's needy like this, so overstimulated from need and from sex and from... me, which makes me feel even more turned on that it's _me_ that's making him like this. 

So, I fuck him hard, gripping onto the sheets as I wreck him. He sobs incoherently, his tongue lolling out in pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head. He is thoroughly enjoying himself. I bite onto his collarbone and pound into him faster, faster, the storm we create whipping up our bed sheets, sweat pouring down our bodies. 

To try to soothe him, I kiss him, but he's too far gone to calm down from this. He's panting, wild, in desperate need of an ending. He needs to come. So, I help him. I grab onto his cock and jerk him quickly, trying to move along with my own thrusts, and he cries out within a minute, his semen painting our bellies. 

He squeezes around me as he comes, and I come inside him, thrusting a few, final times as my balls empty. 

Entirely spent, I collapse next to him. We both pant, trying to catch our breath. 

"Damn," I say, breathless, "you should go on business trips more often... if this is what's gonna happen afterwards." 

Seiji, finally cooling off, pouts at me. "This is just to make up for the week I lost." He leans over me and brushes back my bangs. "Have to make up for lost time. I would prefer to have sex more regularly than once a week." 

"Haha, yeah, I guess." I kiss him. 

Seiji's stomach growls. 

"Ah... dinner." I grin. "Shall I eat you~?"

Seiji snorts and pushes me away, grabbing his phone so he can order us takeout. Dinner in bed can be nice sometimes, too.


End file.
